Alternatale Shorts
by OPFan37
Summary: A collection of one-shots focusing around Kopi, a paper-thin monster, and Frisk, interacting with the world of Undertale. Check out 'Alternatale' for the entire story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Puns

Meet Kopi. They're a paper thin human-like monster who hears the voices of six dead children. They also like jazz and is single.

In Snowdin, Kopi and Frisk were visiting the skeleton bros, and the former had volunteered for taste testing Papyrus' latest culinary creation. Apparently the stars had aligned for Kopi in that they actually liked the older brothers pasta.

"I'M TELLING YOU KOPI, THIS WILL BE MY GREATEST CREATION YET!" Papyrus boasted. "I MEAN, NICE CREAM AND PEPPORONI PASTA? WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF IT BEFORE!?"

"You're the chef, not me." Kopi shrugged. "As long as it tastes good, I'm not complaining."

"I ASSURE YOU KOPI, YOUR TASTEBUDS WILL BE BLOWN AWAY BY MY ARTISAN!" The skeleton declared.

"hey bro. hey flatstack." Sans spoke as he practically waddled in.

"Don't call me that." Kopi said.

"WHY HELLO SANS! DINNER WILL BE A BIT LATER TODAY, AS I AM HAVING KOPI TASTE-TEST MY LATEST INGENIUS IDEA FOR PASTA." Papyrus told him.

"that so?" Sans grinned. "just be careful you don't get **flat**."

Both Papyrus and Kopi froze. "SANS, DID YOU JUST..."

"oh, wait. it's not a problem. you're just like us. you can't get any **meat on your bones**." Sans chuckled.

"Nothing but disgust courses through my probably veins right now." Kopi hissed.

"it's cool guys, i'll just... **pasta time** 'till dinner." he snorted.

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Papyrus raged as Kopi just screamed in a defensive manner.

"Why..." Kopi could only groan.

"IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN HE JUST TORTURED ME WITH HIS PUNS. NOW HE IS AFFECTING MY FRIENDS TOO!" Papyrus lamented. "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW THE HUMAN CAN ENJOY THEM."

"A mystery that will forever elude me." Kopi stated, before folding their arms. "The problem is he doesn't react to anything that we do to get him to stop."

"ADMITTEDLY I DID TRY TO THROW HIM DOWN THE STAIRS ONE TIME...BUT HE IS SURPRISINGLY PERSISTENT AT STAYING LATCHED TO WHATEVER HE IS SLEEPING ON." Papyrus said.

Then, Kopi seemed to have a spark of realisation, and grinned. "I have a plan."

"REALLY!?" Papyrus asked hopefully.

"We have one weapon over him that never fails." They giggled.

Later, at dinner, Kopi, Frisk and Sans were seated at the table as Papyrus brought bowls in.

"DINNER IS SERVED." Papyrus proclaimed.

"I helped, so its edible for you guys." Kopi added.

"HM? BUT, FOOD IS ALWAYS EDIBLE..." Papyrus pondered Kopi's coded message to no avail.

"looks good guys." Sans nodded. "this is just what i need after working myself down to the bone."

"THAT PUN WAS MADE EVEN WORSE BY THE FACT YOU DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TODAY..." Papyrus groaned.

But Kopi just chuckled. "Sans, we're prepared for your puns this time...we have a secret weapon."

"...is that so?" Sans grinned wider. "this oughta be good..."

"Yes...for we're gonna give you the ultimate look..." A glint flashed in their eyes. "A look...of DISAPPOINTMENT!"

"what?" Sans stared as the two of them gave him their most disappointed look. "...oh...no..."

"KOPI! I BELIEVE IT IS WORKING!" Papyrus declared.

"Keep it up Papyrus! He's gonna break!" Kopi encouraged.

"hehehe...a very clever tactic, flatstack. but...i have a countermeasure." Sans said.

"You're bluffing!" Kopi challenged.

"oh, i'm very serious. can you keep up your disappointed looks when you look at...this!?" Sans held up a bewildered Frisk.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both of them cried as they looked away.

"I can't! I can't look at Frisk with disappointment! They're too pure!" Kopi wept. "That's playing dirty, Sans!"

"hey, all's fair in puns and war." Sans shrugged.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed in dismay.

 **Thank you for reading! Suggest other scenarios for Kopi, Frisk and other Undertale characters in the comments, and you can check out Kopi's adventure in 'Alternatale'!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nightmares

There was nothing but darkness. Nothing could be made out in it.

"...Hello?" Kopi called out uncertainly. "Is there anybody here?"

There was no response.

"Where am I?" They asked themselves, looking around. "This is weird..."

 **"You..."**

"Ah!" Kopi spun around, but saw nobody.

 **"Who are you...?"** They whirled around in the direction of the whispering voice, only to again find nothing. **"Who am I...?"**

"Seriously...stop that!" They cried out with a shaking voice. "I'm warning you, I-!"

They froze when they felt something pull their right arm down. They looked and saw a figure hugging the arm tightly. They didn't have any distinctive features, but they glowed with a sky blue light.

When the figure looked up at them, they had no eyes, only pitch-black holes dripping with a liquid darkness and a deformed smile. **"I'm what you see..."**

"Gahhhhhhhh!" Kopi yelled as they frantically tried to pull their arm out of the things grip, but it was surprisingly strong.

Their other arm was then suddenly snatched by another figure, identical to the first, only this one glowed orange. **"I'm what you hold..."**

"What are you!? Let go of me!" Kopi struggled, but to no avail as their legs were pulled out from under them as a pink figure held them.

 **"I'm what you walk on..."** The pink one whispered.

 **"I'm what you feel..."** A purple one suddenly leaned their face into Kopi's view, scarily close.

 **"I'm what you speak..."** A green one spoke.

 **"I'm what you think..."** A yellow one added.

"Stop it...STOP IT!" Kopi shouted in vain as they struggled against the iron grip of the figures.

Then, a final one appeared. It was red, blurred all except for its pink rosy cheeks and its thin black smile.

 **"Give them back..."** The red one said.

 **"Give them back...give them back...give them back..."** All of them began chanting.

"I don't know...what you want!" Kopi told them.

 **"Give them back give them back give them back give them back give them back give them back give them back give them back give them back give them back give them back give them back give them back give them back give them back give them back give them back give them back..."** All of them chanted as they slowly closed in and began suffocating them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kopi woke up in their room in Toriel's house in a cold sweat. They panted furiously as they tightly clutched their chest, even though there was no pulse.

"Ha...ha...ha..." They slowly steadied their breathing. "Ah...just...just a nightmare..."

They bent their legs up and folded their arms around them. "...I've never had a nightmare before...that really was awful..." They then looked up. "What did that...mean, though? I don't understand..."

The door then cracked open, and they looked to see light filter in their room as Frisk stood in the doorway, sniffling.

"Frisk? What's up?" Kopi asked.

"I had a nightmare..." They sobbed.

"...Really?" Kopi had become quite good at hiding their fear and anxiety. "That sucks..."

Without speaking, Frisk came over to their bed and sat on it. "It was really bad..."

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a nightmare." Kopi assured them. "Nobodies gonna hurt you whilst you've got me around."

"It wasn't me who got hurt in it..." They practically whispered.

"Huh?" Kopi picked up on it.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" They whimpered.

Kopi smiled. "Yeah, sure. C'mon, hop in."

The monster left the bad and allowed Frisk to enter before dragging a chair over and sitting on it next to the bed, tucking the human in.

"You're not gonna sleep, Kopi?" Frisk asked.

"Nah. I'll keep watch for both of us." They said. "Don't worry, I'll be here, you just sleep."

Frisk nodded as they snuggled in, and Kopi closed the door to block the light of the hallway. "Good night, Kopi."

"Good night, Frisk." Kopi said as they sat next to them. Ten minutes later, Kopi sighed deeply as their face crumpled into dismay.


End file.
